


On Your Knees

by The_Hearts_And_Daggers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Remus Lupin, Awkward Remus Lupin, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sirius Black, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't get your hopes up folks, Fingers in Mouth, Hair-pulling, How To Get Sirius Black To Do His Homework, How is that not already a tag? It needs to be a tag, Kinda, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirius never actually expected or asked to come so he isn't really being denied but still, Smut, Sub Sirius Black, They're like 16/17 here so the underage warning is just for safety, They're over the age of consent but they're under the (Muggle) age of majority, Top Remus Lupin, i guess, like super mild, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hearts_And_Daggers/pseuds/The_Hearts_And_Daggers
Summary: The full moon is making Remus randy. Sirius is more than happy to help.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, written and posted from my phone, so I apologize for any errors.

"On your knees," Remus said, walking in with heavy footsteps before slamming the dorm room door closed behind him and locking it with a spell.

His voice was like steel, and Sirius didn't even think to disobey him. He just put his quill down on the parchment he was working on and dropped to his knees beside the chair.

"What's wrong, Moony?" he asked as Remus crossed the room in three long strides. "How can I help?"

"Fuck, you're gorgeous. I--you said the other day that you were okay with--anytime--" He shook his head as if trying to clear it as he threaded his fingers gently through Sirius's hair. "I want you to suck me off, right here and now. I won't have time to reciprocate until after dinner. Is that okay with you?"

"I--yes. Absolutely. Please."

The hand in his hair tightened into a fist, pulling on his hair and sending jolts of electricity from his scalp to his hardening cock. His mouth fell open on a moan, and Remus took the opportunity to slip two fingers into it, running them over his gums and pressing on his tongue. It was a simple action that probably shouldn't have turned Sirius on as much as it did. His fingers still tasted faintly of the apricots he'd eaten with lunch when Sirius ran his tongue over them. He reached up to start opening the fastenings of Remus's robes, when he didn't seem to have any intention of doing it himself.

It didn't take Sirius long to free Remus's cock. It was long and red and the head was glistening just a little with precome. He knew Remus could feel the rush of wetness when the sight and smell of _Remus_ made his mouth water, because he saw his pupils dilate even further. His fingers dragged his bottom lip down as he pulled them out.

"As much as I love this hair-pulling thing, you're going to have to let me move my head, if you want me to suck you," he said, voice husky.

"I--I think I'd rather do the--I mean, would it be okay if--may I--" he cut himself off, cheeks red, seemingly searching for words.

He was the most adorable thing Sirius had ever seen, and he wished he could watch him flounder about for words for longer. But Remus had Ancient Runes in less than fifteen minutes, and so he took pity on him in order to hurry things along.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth, Moony?" he asked breathlessly. _Oh_ , this was already better than anything he could've imagined.

Remus nodded a little hesitantly.

"Say it. Please. _Please_ tell me what you want to do to me."

"I--" he stopped and took a deep breath. "I want to fuck your pretty little mouth, Padfoot. Will you let me?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes. Whatever you want, Moony. I'm yours to use."

Remus moaned quietly at that.

"Well? Open up."

Sirius opened his mouth obediently, and Remus pushed his cock through his parted lips. The silky skin tasted faintly salty and bitter, and pressed his tongue against the underside as it slid past.

He set a relatively slow pace, at first, with shallow thrusts that didn't even reach the back of his tongue. And although Sirius was certain he could work with what he was being given, he wanted _more_. He reached up, grabbed Remus's arse, and pulled, and on his next thrust, the head of his cock hit the back of Sirius's throat.

From that point on, Sirius could do little more than suck and try to focus on his breathing. He heard Remus talking, but it was from far off, and he could tell by the tone of his voice that it probably wasn't too important, anyway. He just hung on and went along for the ride.

It wasn't long before Remus's rhythm started to falter, and when it did, Sirius squeezed his arse and redoubled his sucking efforts, determined to make it as good for him as he could manage. A hand moved from his hair to his shoulder, and just seconds later, Remus was groaning and spilling into his mouth and down his throat. He could feel bruises starting to form under Remus's fingertips, and his cock jumped at the thought of having a reminder of this later.

Remus pulled himself free of Sirius's mouth and stood panting for a moment, leaning on him for support.

"That was the hottest experience of my entire life, but you need to get to class," Sirius said after a moment. "I didn't even come, and that was still better than anything else I've ever done. Holy hell, Moony, where did that even come from?"

Remus shook his head with a fond smile and hauled Sirius to his feet by his robes. He pulled him in for a kiss, searching out traces of his own taste with his tongue.

"I want to eat you alive," Remus muttered against his lips, and Sirius whimpered into his mouth.

"Fucking Christ, Moony," he gasped. "If you don't leave for class right this second, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from jumping you."

Remus smiled and gave him one last, closed-mouth kiss before stepping away.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration," he said, opening the door again. "And finish your homework. I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm going to tell McGonagall you're bribing me with sex!" Sirius called down the stairs to him.

"Go ahead. She'll probably thank me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of these half written. Hopefully I'll be able to finish and post more of them soon.


End file.
